


【Unlight|王佐】Tango

by akakimomo



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakimomo/pseuds/akakimomo
Summary: 有些许擦边球





	【Unlight|王佐】Tango

“古鲁瓦尔多！你去哪里了！”  
圣女之子难得拔高了声调站在洋馆大门叫喊，却许久不见有人回应她。“哎……？刚刚还看见他走过这里的……算了，威廉应该知道他在哪里。”她挠了挠头，关上大门以后噔噔跑回大厅里去了。门厅的动静消失以后，一直躲在门边草丛里的人才站起身来，顺手拉起了被他强行带出的另一个人。  
“把你也拉出来是对的。这样他们暂时找不到我了。”  
一分钟前还在被圣女之子寻找的他拍拍蹭到腿上的尘土，没有理会身旁还是一脸惊愕的威廉。  
“殿下，引导者那是在——”  
“夏至舞会，太无聊了。”古鲁瓦尔多跨出草丛，头也不回地往洋馆前的树林里走，“这个地方哪有什么夏至可言，那是他们自娱自乐的事情罢了，我想不想凑热闹可是我的自由。”  
“那个，殿下……”威廉连忙跟了上去，“话是这么说，但现在时间也不早了，不要跑得太远比较好……”  
“陪我练习。”  
话里带着一如既往的不容拒绝的语气，不过威廉自己也不太喜欢闷在洋馆里看他们尽情欢乐——圣女之子的意思是想让他们的生活不要太枯燥，成日只有战斗的他们终于有机会好好放肆一番，当然不会有人想要放过这个机会的。反正也不知道可以做什么，等大家结束了需要做收尾工作的时候再回去也不迟吧。威廉想了想之后可能一片狼藉的大厅，他揉了揉眉心，当做是给自己工作前热热身，一言不发随古鲁瓦尔多来到战士们平时做对战训练的树林空地里来。  
“拔出你的剑，库鲁托。”威廉心里做好打算时，古鲁瓦尔多已经拔剑摆好架势，俨然随时就会举剑刺过来的阵仗，站在场地另一边的威廉连忙做出应战的姿态，拔出剑侧身面相了他的……此时应为对手的古鲁瓦尔多。  
“多有冒犯了……！”  
星幽界夜晚的光线比白天还要昏暗许多倍，也是早已习惯这种环境的他们才能看得清昏暗中对方的一举一动。“铮”的一声，闪起的火花爆裂在互相撞击的剑锋之间，有那么一瞬间威廉能更清晰地看见古鲁瓦尔多的表情。他像往常那样有些许的兴奋，更多的还有满怀期待的神情。  
“力量还不够，你不应该只是这样而已的，库鲁托，你的剑应该更有爆发力。”  
“不敢当，殿下。”  
咬牙将剑往前一格，威廉将两人的距离拉开了一些，没等他调整好姿势，他便看见对手摆出那即将突进的架势，握剑的手臂已经蓄满了力量。  
“唔——！！”  
这下猛击的力量将威廉震得退开十来步远的地方，他的右腿用力一蹬稳住了身形，地面被他擦出一阵泥花。  
“你的剑是摆设吗？库鲁托少佐？”  
“……您今晚意外地能说，殿下。”  
古鲁瓦尔多先是愣了一下，随即见对方弓起身子后突然向他冲来，顿时露出满意的笑容：“这样才对，你让我好等。”  
双剑交锋的节奏突然加快了起来，过于急促的挥动让古鲁瓦尔多有些握不住剑柄，没等来得及反应，威廉的剑已经朝他的鼻尖刺来。古鲁瓦尔多急忙闪身，没成想威廉的剑锋突然转弯劈向他的肩部，躲避不及的古鲁瓦尔多觉得右肩一阵刺痛，自己温热的血液溅了一些在颈部皮肤上。  
“啊……”  
“不要分神。”  
威廉下意识缩回手臂，而古鲁瓦尔多不顾肩上的伤口，趁机追了上去，仿佛刚刚受伤的是威廉，而他现在就要紧咬这一只受伤的猎物不放。  
“你的伤——”  
“继续。”  
威廉只好赶紧跑开几步，同时调整呼吸，准备下一次的进攻，或是对突袭进行防守。显然古鲁瓦尔多不给他太多喘息的时间，快步追上前，摆正了剑的位置以后对准要害就是一刺。威廉当然明白古鲁瓦尔多无论何时都会以极其投入的心态去战斗，可他没想到会执着到这种地步，暗想“糟了！”便反手要挡住攻击，对方的剑尖正好划过他的剑身，缓冲过后力道显然减小，锋刃擦过威廉的左腰，被割破的地方迅速染成了血红。太过疏忽大意可能真的会被砍死吧。威廉咬牙跳开，古鲁瓦尔多的肩伤似乎也有点影响，这一轮过后他也放慢了动作，两人绕着圈子开始周旋起来，思考着对方的攻势。  
这时候的空地只剩下他们咚咚的心跳声，他们落脚沉稳而又安静，远处洋馆传来的欢闹的声音完全被他们专心致志的状态从脑海里隔绝开来。他们浅淡的影子被拉扯在灰黑的土地上，一片阴暗中两人仿佛在跳着一支充满试探和对抗的探戈，没有激昂的配乐，没有成群的观众，但舞者比任何时候都要沉迷，都要专注。最终打破这种对峙的是威廉，想要尽快结束战斗、处理好双方伤口的他忍不住往对面跨出一步，剑锋从下往上狠狠挑起，却被突然同时近身的古鲁瓦尔多顺势用剑拨开，手腕被他有力的左手紧紧抓住。  
“结束了……”  
“还没有。”  
古鲁瓦尔多的左手猛地一掰，手腕吃痛的威廉不禁松开了他的武器，心中暗叫不好，可他的后腰却也被古鲁瓦尔多把握了掌控权，身体不受控制地贴在了他的身上。  
好热。这里的夏至也会这么热吗？  
剧烈运动过后的两副躯体散发出热量，因为喘气而起伏的胸膛紧靠在一起；汗水让发丝顺从地趴在因为发热而微红的颈部皮肤上，扭出一道道暧昧的弧度。古鲁瓦尔多仍未尽兴地带着威廉原地迈着步伐，动作已经与之前的激烈和极速迥然不同，躯体隔着布料随古鲁瓦尔多的轻微摇摆而摩擦，更多的热量和暗藏的情绪即将喷薄而发。  
“我改变主意了，库鲁托。”  
威廉庆幸这里光线太过不充足，这样他就无需清楚面对古鲁瓦尔多赤裸的目光了。  
“引导者知道的话说不定又要生气了。”  
他发出一个几乎听不见的轻笑，等待对方顺从本能迎面而来的、他们最为亲密的接触。

Fin.


End file.
